1. Field of the Invention
Spring supports for vibration isolating support of an airborne load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where such as helical compression springs are employed for passive vibration isolating support of an airborne load, it is desirable to make the springs weak in behalf of reducing coupling of vibratory motion through the springs, but this poses the problem of avoiding bottoming out of the spring support system under influence of varying g force situations due to maneuvering of the aircraft. Heretofore insofar as applicant is aware, either bottoming out was tolerated, at the expense of loss of vibration isolation, the springs were made stiff, thus compromising the extent of their effectiveness, or active isolation means were brought into play in parallel with the springs to help out during g load variations, which entails considerable load-supporting work effort with potential for some interference with the vibration-isolating effectiveness of the springs.